A Fifth Dimension:Deletion review
This page is to be used to review the deletion of pages and media in A Fifth Dimension. This page is for the latter; see A Fifth Dimension:Deletion review (for) for the former. If a short stub was deleted for lack of content, and you wish to create a useful article on the same subject, you can be bold and do so. It is not necessary to have the original stub undeleted. If, however, the new stub is also deleted, you may list it here for a discussion. Before posting a deletion review request, please read A Fifth Dimension:Deletion policy. What is this page for? Please consider the options below, and then follow the instructions to add your request to the main part of the page. Principal purpose – challenging deletion decisions This process should not be used simply because you disagree with a deletion debate's outcome for reasons previously presented but instead if you think the closer interpreted the debate incorrectly or have some significant new information pertaining to the debate that was not available on CFD during the debate. This page exists to correct closure errors in the deletion process and speedy deletions, both of which may also involve reviewing content in some cases. Purely procedural errors may be substantive and result in an overturn (such as failing to tag a page for its delete discussion) or irrelevant (such as closing 1 minute early). Stances In the deletion review discussion, comments by users should fall into one of the following stances on deletion: ; For (deletion) : This endorses the decision to delete the content and let it remain deleted. This would be used for candidates for deletion that have not been deleted and is a vote to have the content returned to the deletion process. ; Against (deletion) : This votes to overturn the original decision to delete the content. ; List : This is to be used for content that was deleted as a candidate for speedy deletion and as such was never open for a deletion discussion before being deleted. This is a request for such a discussion to take place in the relevant forum, Category:Candidates for deletion. For each of these stances, a user should list a wikilink to the content under review, wikilink to the content's discussion page and reasons for or against the deletion. See the provided template below to simplify the process. Exceptions to the review process Content that has been decided to be a blatant violations of copyright and violations of the policy on biographies of living persons will not be restored. Outcomes A nominated page should remain on deletion review for at least seven days. After seven days, an administrator will determine whether a consensus exists. The actions of the admin will follow these guidelines set out for each decision: ; For : The discussion will be closed with the consensus documented. ; Against : The admin will undelete the content. ; List : The page will be listed at the appropriate forum for a discussion period of 7 days. If the administrator finds that there is no consensus in the deletion review, then in most cases this has the same effect as endorsing the decision being appealed. However, in some cases, it may be more appropriate to treat a finding of "no consensus" as equivalent to a "relist"; admins may use their discretion to determine which outcome is more appropriate. Temporary undeletion Administrators participating in deletion reviews are requested to routinely restore deleted pages under review and replace the content with the template, leaving the history for review by non-admins. However, as mentioned, copyright violations and violations of the policy on biographies of living persons should not be restored. Petition template Parameters: # page = # talk = # reason =